Aerosol personal products are an important segment of the toiletries and cosmetic industry. It has long been recognized as desirable to provide various types of aerosol products such as, for example, hair sprays, antiperspirants and deodorants, shaving lathers, colognes and perfumes, medicinal and pharmaceuticals, etc. Such aerosol products include the propulsion, or dispensing from aerosol containers of so-called micronized or atomized mists in liquid or solid form. Of particular interest with regard to the subject invention, however, are pressurized foamable products which provide a foam, rather than a mist, when discharged through aerosol containers. A particularly well known class of pressurized foam products are those made by incorporating an aqueous soap solution or a liquid detergent in a liquified gas propellant, for example, shaving lathers. The thus obtained foams are characteristically moist due to their inherent water content.
It would therefore be highly desirable to be able to provide pressurized foamable products which produce foams which are particularly characterized by a pronounced dryness to the touch despite a relatively high water content.